


Another Failed Generation (OLD!!! NEW LINK IN DESCRIPTION!)

by Bunnii, orphan_account, whattheships



Series: Dangan Ronpa - Another Failed Generation [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll have so many chapters of this, Inazu is Cheys, M/M, Other, Sayori Takumi is mine, Takashi Suzuko is Lyz's, There will be a very suggestive scene in later chapters, and a hint, and the deaths will hurt me, and the other person is complete trash, but I don't see many who actually make /everyone/ and actually /write stories on everyone/, i'm proud of myself, is that Sayori is involved, like bruh, someone sexually harasses another, this is going to be huge, whether yall care or not, ya know, yes another OC Dangan Ronpa class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NEW LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759310)<br/>Oh look, another doomed line of potential worldly leaders!<br/>In a mid-European setting, hills rolling with pines and wild animals, lies a dormant building of massive proportions. What will this old castle be used for? The death of several young lads and lasses (and those in between) in a supposed learning environment? I think yes.<br/>A robotic "teacher" known only by Lavi's nickname, Monocrobot, has personally invited all these young prosperous teenagers from around the world to experience the new and improved Hopes Peak Academy.<br/>This story follows through many of the students perspectives during their time in Hopes Peak because who knows what happens behind closed doors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Failed Generation (OLD!!! NEW LINK IN DESCRIPTION!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you are! I always like having people comment/critique/whatever on my stories. Whattheships will be writing the next chapter in Takashi's perspective.
> 
> I do warn you all, though! This story /will/ have graphic things happen! If you don't already know what Dangan Ronpa is, then I don't know what you're expecting, but it's not Pythagorean theorem on chalk boards and posters about school events, I tell you!

Dear Mom and Dad,

I’m so sorry I left. I shouldn’t have, I should have gotten a back up plan with the - As admittedly dumb as they are - other plans you had for me. The medical field, or being a lawyer or something. Yeah it would’ve been smart. Smarter than dying, surely. I have a lot to tell you guys, but I... I can’t say that I regret it. I don’t know if I can. I’m sorry. 

 

An excruciating sense of nausea is what woke Sayori Takumi up. She didn’t, or rather couldn’t, open her eyes immediately. The light hanging seemingly light years above her still sent down a sickening amount of rays, right into her confused and blurry eyes. Something was digging into her back at a horrible angle, but she didn’t dare pull herself up in fear that it left a dent on her spine. How long had she been out? When did she even leave the world of awareness? 

As she prepared to get up, she tried to remember something, anything, that would clarify her situation. She couldn’t come up with anything. The last thing she remembers, is driving up the hill with her uncle for him to drop her off. ‘At where?’ She thought, seeing the Pine, Cyprus and Oak wood trees pass by her car window in memory. She jumped a bit in realization, regretting it as pain shot through her body. ‘Oh, riiiight. Hopes Peak Academy...’ 

She finally decided to brace it and open her eyes. She must have fallen after she got out of the car or something, she had so much stuff with her, she remembers. Her eyes open slowly, and more things about her surroundings became apparent. 

For one, she was not alone. She would’ve lifted her head to see their faces, as they were all lying down and asleep just as she was, but her head suddenly got jerked back. Something was on her ponytails-! 

She looked side to side and saw two people. A man on her left with a slim frame, dress shirt and khaki’s, glasses, and upper-neck length reddish hair that dripped off his head - the same head that was pinning her poofy hair right to the circular indenture of stairs in the lavishly carpeted room they’re in. She huffed out a small pained sigh, thinking about how cute he was.

She drifted her eyes to the left, where a girl was resting on the other ponytail. She looked to be the same height as Sayori, but she was thinner, where Sayori was ‘curvy’ in the places that it mattered. The girl wore a pleated skirt, similar to a school girls, that rested above her knees with a pair of leggings underneath, which was paired to a cotton vest with a collared shirt underneath. ‘What is it with cute people and collared shirts? Did we come back from a recital or something? Seems fancy.’ She thought, noting that she herself was not dressed the same - Still in her usual pencil skirt, big blonde pony tails with an underside of brown, and her diagonal white/orange striped shirt that hung off one shoulder.  
The other girl didn’t seem to have gone to a good hair stylist before whatever fancy event, though - It was kind of choppy, and sprawled out over and in through Sayori’s hair. Ouch. 

She huffed out yet another sigh. She needed to get up, and so did they. She didn’t want to deal with the imminent knot from her right, so she turned back to the boy and grabbed as much of her hair as she could, and yoinked it from under his head, making him bounce and hit the back of his head against the floor. He yelped, then groaned as he was startled awake from the feeling. 

She grinned a bit as she was able to look around a bit better now. Her view was lopsided, but she could manage to count seventeen other people, all positioned where their back was on the stairs, feet meeting in the center. She didn’t recognize anyone... Were these her classmates? 

‘This is one hell of an orientation, if anything...’ She thought, turning back to the man beside her. He was fully awake now, looking around from a propped up view from his elbows. He had the best expression ever from behind his glasses, as Sayori looked at him, seeing just how confusion rained upon him. 

After a while, it got too quiet for too long, Sayori decided. Her and this other guy were the only ones awake, and she doesn’t think he’s even realized she’s here! She reaches over the best that her tangled hair would allow her, and taps his shoulder. He jumps from the contact and twists to look at her, his glasses sliding down his face dramatically. She snickers, trying to hold back full laughter. He huffs out a relieved sigh and pushes them back up, not from the middle like most four-eyes do, but with a couple fingers gently lifting the bottom of the frames side with a free hand. 

He looks at her with an almost comically tired expression, shrugging. “My apologies, I didn’t know anyone else was awake...” He says, taking a last look around. Sayori quietly awed at him, rolling his voice over in her head. ‘Oh lord, that’s a soft voice. I wonder what this dude does? Lull people to sleep for a living? I’d like him in my bedroom at night, y’know...’ She thought admiringly. She makes a small sound, putting some fingers to her throat. She just has to try this...

He looks back at her with confusion when she doesn’t respond immediately, the hair previously tucked behind his left ear falling out of place. She looks at him with an almost smug grin, copying his voice perfectly. “My apologies, I didn’t know anyone else was awake.” 

He blinks and opens his mouth in a silent gasp, pulling his hair back into place as he sits up. “That’s uncanny! Do it again.” He requests, looking at her with amazement. 

She giggles, complying eagerly. “That’s uncanny! Do it again.” She covers her mouth to resist busting out laughing at his expression, unintentionally pulling her hair free from her other neighbor. The guy laughs quietly as well, looking at her with intense curiosity. He clears his throat as well, taking off his glasses then sitting calmly in thought for a moment before turning back to her. 

“Your show of mimicry only tells me that you’re trying to find a coping method until a sense of security can be established, since you were the first to be awake and thus the first to find yourself in almost a state of authority over others, which you are not used to and need someone else there to have validation of your actions. You don’t know what to do, so you find lightness within the situation by engaging in simple amusement with me. Am I right?” He suddenly says, pouring out a surprisingly thick observation to Sayori. She pauses, stopping to ponder how he scoured through her mind, it feels like.

She looks back and forth, a smile growing despite her feeling small and studied. She chuckles before responding the best she can, in her normal voice this time. “Uh, wow... That’s pretty on point there, dude. I mean, I guess. I don’t really study what I do as deeply as that, but hey, kudos.” 

He grins, nodding in approval. “Thank you. My name is Lavi, Lavi Maratou. I’m Super High School Level Mental Health Counselor, if that brings any explanation to my spiel, heh.” 

Sayori nods as well, more in greeting than anything. “And I’m Sayori Takumi, Super High School Level Voice Actress. I’m sure that clears up stuff too. So you’re a shrink, huh?” She asks. 

“Oh come on Sayori, no need for terms like that. I’m just a counselor, nothing more. Just a very good one. I can figure out a man in one session, and practically cure him in five. Six, if it’s a woman. Trust me, I’ve tested it, no sexism intended.” Lavi replied, waving a hand with his statement. Sayori smiled and nodded politely.

With all the movement, the girl beside Sayori began to join them in their ramblings. She shuffled around, sitting up abruptly with a high pitched gasp. Sayori and Lavi both looked at her as she glanced around, talking to herself with what seemed to be observations of sorts. When she got to Lavi, she also looked at Sayori and stopped speaking in her hurried tone, only to flop into her own lap in obvious embarrassment. “Oh gosh, oh dear, I didn’t think anyone else was awake! I was just making some notes on everyone, knowing who I’m with, which I don’t actually- I- I don’t know any of you - Do you know what’s going on, perhaps?” Her embarrassment faded, only to be replaced with curiosity as she sits up and faces them with her question. 

Sayori holds up a hand, not even knowing where to start. This girls voice was pretty to listen to, as well. She had heard so much in one minute that Sayori could say anything in her voice, it seemed. She composed herself before attempting this repeat. 

“Oh hi I just woke up and spilled my whole thought process on everyone wow am I freaked out no introductions needed. Call me Freak Out, yep.” Sayori said, again copying her voice. Lavi chuckles as the girl goes deep red, puffing for retort. “Excuse me, I do not-” She paused. “Wait, yes I do. I sound exactly like that.” 

Sayori beamed pridefully. “Yeah, I know you do. I’m Sayori Takumi, the Voice Actress. Saying the ‘Super High School Level’ part is soooo repetitive, like? We’re all in the same thing, so. Yeah. I can copy any sound ever.” Sayori looks at Lavi and pats him. “Your turn. Maybe figure this one out, huh?”

Lavi rolls his eyes and smiles lightly, giving eye contact to the other girl. “My name is Lavi Maratou, Mental Health Counselor. My, you’re eccentric, aren't you?” Sayori was a bit disappointed at Lavi’s lack of talking, but stayed quiet. 

The girl nods, tapping her knee as she listens. Then she straightens her skirt and starts fixing her hair as she begins speaking. “My name is Inazu Nazasaki, the Observer. I don’t really understand that title much, I mean it could involve many different things- Like detective work. But I’m not good in the, ‘cigar smoking, trench coat wearing, voice in the background’ kind of environments. I’m allergic to smoke. Allergies cause me to loose focus, and-” 

Sayori flops over against Inazu, groaning dramatically. “Girl. Giiiiirl. Girl, chill. What you need to observe, is that we all just woke up with the front step in our back door, sittin’ around a foot fire, y’know? Let’s start waking all these other people up, right?” Inazu flushes at the contact, with Lavi smirking beside them. She nods anyway. 

“Right, right. You’re right. So sorry!” Inazu says, letting Sayori get off. Lavi and Inazu turn to their neighbor, but Sayori stands up, getting their attention. 

Lavi tilts his head to look up at his suddenly tall acquaintance, and pulls his hair back into place. “What are you doing, Sayori?” He asks.

She looks down at him with a grin. “I can get everyone up without saying one word.” She says. Both Lavi and Inazu wait, watching Sayori. She clears her throat and makes a small sound, before suddenly whirring and whining loudly, the sounds of fire alarms filling the room.

Several people in the circle jump or yell out, bringing everyone into consciousness. Sayori stopped when everyone was sitting up, then looked back at Lavi. “There, no hassle!” She says. 

Lavi grinned and shook his head, standing with her. “But you’ll get a hassle once they all clear their heads.” 

Sayori shrugs, and looks around at everyone in more detail. Beside Inazu was another girl with a short but toned body, who was indeed awake and in a defensive position. Her outfit reminded Sayori of a female Indiana Jones. She wore a brown button up with a green spaghetti strap underneath, and a simple lighter green skirt. Sayori didn’t really know where she would be from, she looks exotic with her tan skin, golden blonde hair and broad shoulders. 

The next one beside her was a dude who seemed kinda small, young, even. He had fluffy brown hair and a thin face, with a simple sky blue shirt and jeans. His shirt seemed kind of ripped up, though. As he woke up, he seemed to notice it too, and was very confused.

Further on was definitely a person that gave Sayori a trip. She was almost all pastel, her bubbled up dress with bright colors that are mostly blue and pink, and childish platinum blonde side buns that would put your anime waifu to shame. She sat up almost systematically, like this didn’t phase her at all. She had an air of curiosity about her, though, but that’s about it in terms of human emotion.

Sayori quickly moved on. The next guy maybe could be Canadian, Sayori noticed as she focused on another blond guy, with a red hoodie and jeans. She tugged at her own hair, humming at how there seems to be a lot of blonde people. He rubbed his head and peered around with round, tired blue eyes.

The next person over, a buff black male, had long dreads that will probably be pinned down too. ‘Geez, those biceps! He could probably hang onto a helicopter for days without getting tired.’ Sayori thought. His muscles showed through his blue shirt and black vest, but everything below his waist was hidden by incredibly loose pants, which he patted down fiercely to try and find something.

She almost looked over the person beside him, since the other person was so big. She was thin, very thin, with long black hair and glasses. She looked like a secretary who just woke up from an office nap, a really bad one too. Her collared polo was untucked from her skirt, and her high heels had fallen off. She reached down to get them. Sayori could almost feel her growling.

The next guy seemed a bit too chubby to be able to do that kind of stunt, though. Short brown hair, which naturally spiked up and around in a lightweight manner, with glasses underneath. He seemed a lot older than a lot of them, as Sayori looked at his stubble and weary face. ‘What crawled up him and died? Yeesh, I’ve never seen a man scowl so hard.’ She thought. He wore a green turtleneck with a more formal vest, brown pants to go with it. Whoever arranged us must have a habit of putting likes with likes, Sayori assumed. 

Moving on, there was a girl with a dark purple theme beside the chubster. She had reddish-purple hair, which looked good against her surprisingly pale face. She had the outfit of a horse jockey on, so Sayori looked forward to hearing her title. She had a black jacket and pants with a purple turtle neck, and some kind of necklace hanging off. As that girl sat up, she fixed herself up, trying to shake the obvious nausea she had. 

And then... ‘Wait, what?’ Sayori thought. ‘That’s not Lavi, but it damn well looks like him!’ The person Sayori referred to was sitting up, fixing his identical red hair and tugging at a collared shirt. The pants were the same too, but the shoes had rainbow strings... Sayori decides she’ll figure that out later.

Her eyes shift to the apron-wearing, long black haired beauty beside the impostor. She almost looks like she got ripped out of a cookbook, with powder stains and dried batter drops all over her apron. She was pulling at something near her head, talking to herself.

Coming back around to them, the next man has had some time to relax a bit as Sayori looked about. He was leaning back on his lands, kind of watching the previous girl do whatever it is she’s doing. He had side shaved hair, with a little floof bouncing to the side, and very tan skin. He looked South American, Brazilian to be specific. He had a tank top on and some cargo shorts, which covered his toned body. He was very attractive, but something about him made Sayori uncomfortable...

There was only two people left, and these guys looked just as interesting as the rest of them. The last unknown man had curly light purple hair that was pulled back with a butterfly clip, leaving straight bangs to hang over his puppy eyes. ‘Holy hell why does he look so lost? Stop that, you look like an asshole, stop being adorable.’ Sayori thought. She giggled a bit, seeing him bring his first two fingers to his mouth then grab at air. 

The last person was a girl, emitting a strongly childish and Lolita feel. She wore a black dress with a red front opening collar thing, since Sayori didn’t know what it was called. Her hair also had a little hat with red frill to it and incredibly long and wavy blonde hair. She was pretty, Sayori admitted, and absolutely adorable. She had already gotten up, but Sayori noticed her give the buff guy some odd looks.

Since Sayori was now back to the real Lavi’s position, who had already left to speak to the grumpy older guy, everyone was now starting to get up and talk in a confused manner. She decided she’d go around and get introductions.

She saw the different pairs and groups of people gather up, leaving her little choice for solitary conversation. The Amazon chick was approached by the purple haired puppy dog, the tan guy was trying to flirt with the horse girl who really wasn’t into it, and Inazu was kindly asking the girl with the apron what was in her hair since she kept grabbing at it. Sayori went ahead and skipped everyone else and went straight to the copycat of Lavi.

Sayori tapped their shoulder, getting their attention. “Hi, I’m Sayori Takumi, and uh, you look exactly like that guy?” She points to Lavi. 

The man nods with a smile. “Yes, I am. Even though I don’t remember dressing up, I certainly am.” Sayori gives him a look when they say ‘dressing up’, which was returned with a grin. He unbuttons the shirt, showing a regular white tank top, and tugs at his hair which comes off immediately as a wig, showing a buzz cut. 

Sayori breathes in, then lets out, “Ohhhhhh! Oh my goodness that makes sense.”

He nods and gives a big, bright smile. “The name’s Takashi! I’m the Mimic. I can dress like anybody!” He says. 

Sayori nods and gives a smile back. “I’m the Voice Actress. I can sound like anyone. We’d make one hell of a team.” 

“Hell yeah!” He holds up his hand for a high five, which Sayori eagerly gives.

Lavi finally notices the similar wardrobe between himself and Takashi, so Sayori was left to the side as they began talking. She instead took Lavi’s place with the grumpy guy, seeing that Lavi didn’t get too far with him. 

“Hey there. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the siren?” She giggles, mentioning her alarm tactic. 

“Oh, let me fucking guess, it was you? Great, we have our very own ambulance here, but like hell you’ll be helpful, am I right?” He stood from his spot on the steps, only coming up to Sayori’s chin due to her high heels. 

She busts out laughing at how fluffy he is, and how short! “G-god, I’m sorry, I’m really- I’m not laughing at what you said, I really won’t be helpful at this point, I-” She swallows her laugh back down, trying not to make the already steaming man boil over. 

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever. I’m going to have to deal with you a lot more, I can tell. I’m Hiroku Ichiban, Super High School Level Medium. If you laugh at that too, I’ll rip your ridiculous hair out.” He says, giving a suspicious glare. 

She waits a moment before responding, just in case she does end up laughing. When nothing comes up, she straightens her back with a relaxed face and puts her fingers to her throat again, getting a feel for his voice. “Why would I laugh at that? God, you’re so stuuuuuupid! I’ll have you know that I graduated top of my class by mimicking the teacher!” 

Hiroku tilts his head down a bit as his eyes stayed on her face, giving a really irritated look. “Okay, wow. That’s real fucking impressive, if you’re a twat. Introductions over, ‘kay thanks, bye.” He sighs deeply and wanders off, leaving Sayori about to bust a lung again. 

When she relaxes, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees the younger looking boy with the ripped shirt. She frowns, seeing that he looked worried. “Uh, hey, sorry to bother you or whatever... But does anyone know what the hell’s going on...? Like how’d my shirt get like this, where in the world are we, just what’s going on in general?!” As he spoke, he got a little flustered.

Sayori lightly held his shoulders when this happened, shushing him gently. “Whoa whoa, chill. Yeah, this is pretty confusing, but I’m just trying to figure out who I’m with first. Then I’ll worry about that when I at least know some names. How ‘bout you, what’s yours?” She said, trying to calm him down.

He sighs and tries to relax, nodding. “My name’s Chiparo Uuaji, everyone just calls me Chip though... I just don’t know what’s happening. But you’re right, I should chill.” 

Sayori nods. “All I remember, and what everyone else seems to remember, is what their title is. Don’tcha recall coming to Hopes Peak for some special talent or whatever?” She asks. 

“Hopes Peak...” He says quietly, looking around him. “Oh, right! That place. That’s where we are? Geez, I didn’t think orientation would be like this. I mean this place is pretty old, maybe it has some weird tradition, I don’t know... It doesn’t really help, since, y’know, I’m not here for any special reason. I was just picked randomly. So I took it. Better than wherever I would’ve been at home!” Thankfully, his attitude seemed to change drastically with at least knowing where he is.

She smiles a bit, shrugging nonchalantly. “Yeah, that was my first thought too, about orientation. Like, seriously, this place originated in Japan so who knows what kind of stuff we’ll see? By the way Mr. Luckster, I’m the Voice Actress.”

Chip nods with a small grin. “Neat.”

Both their attentions were pulled to the other side of the stairs as they heard voices being raised, and saw the exotic girl get between two guys. 

Sayori was quick to react, jumping into the indent and scaling back up to help the girl separate the two men, who were the purple haired guy and the tan one with the vest and side shave.

“Hey! What’s going on, chill the fuck out!” She demands, looking back and forth at them.

The one with the clipped up hair groaned. “He’s steppin’ at me! I didn’t do shit!”

The other one spoke up with a thick accent, starting with a smack of his lips. “Man, whatever! Actin’ like a bitch when I’m gettin’ on your own bitch ain’t nothin’, eh?” He bites his lip and nods at the other blonde. 

The girl in between them backed up and covered her face, whining loudly. The lady with the red-trimmed dress came over and held her, giving the boys a strong look of disapproval. 

Sayori herself rolled her head along with her eyes and grabbed both of their shirts, pulling them closer.

“Y’all either kiss and make up, or shut your traps! She don’t wanna give either of you her number, and she don’t want yours! We’re in a bit of a crisis here anyway, don’t you boys think?! Is now really the time to scare the shit out of her?!” Sayori said, her voice ringing into the now silent room. 

Puppy Eyes holds his hands up, looking at the upset girl. “Hey, look, I didn’t wanna bring no drama to you babe. I’m backing off, trust me. I’m just worried about that guy.” He looks at the other one, who was still aggressive. 

Before he had a chance to respond, Sayori let go of the one who relaxed and put her attention on the other. “You better watch whatever the hell you say to anybody, or you’re gonna make this real hard on yourself. She doesn’t deserve being tossed around like that, especially on the first day, asshat. Take some notes, this guy did it right. Now,” She says, relaxing her grip and backing up. “How about you simply introduce yourself? That’d be a good start.”

The guy gave her a smug look and lifted his hands. “If you were listening, chica, instead of just jumping into somethin’ that ain’t your problem, you would’ve heard my name. But since you’re soooo interested in me, I’ll tell you anyway. I’m Yitureh, y’know, the most famous teenage swimmer ever.” He winks at her.

Sayori doesn’t give any expression back. “Yeah okay,” She puts her fingers to her throat. “Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming!” She giggles at her Ellen De’Generes duplicate, and motions to shoo him. “There, now, feel better? Run along. You’re done here.” 

Yitureh frowns and huffs, not enjoying the lack of attention at all. He stomps off nonetheless though, leaving Sayori feeling very accomplished. 

She turns to the other two, touching their shoulders. “I had a bad feeling about him, anyway. You guys alright?” She asks. 

The girl nods, coming forward again. She looks at the man and hunches over pathetically, whining more. “I’m so sorry, Yoshi! If I hadn’t of paid attention to whatever he was saying to me, he wouldn’t have come over!” 

The dude, ‘Yoshi?’, gave a smile and shook his head. “I should’a ignored him too, sweetheart. Guys like that just wanna start shit.” He looks at Sayori and nods gratefully. “Ay, thanks t’ya too, darling. You got a strong head on you for helpin’ us out. You ain’t too bad. What’s your name?”

Sayori smiles as the three people, including the baking enthusiast, come to stand in front of her. “I deal with this kinda stuff all the time, and I’m sure this won’t stop anytime soon. But my name is Sayori Takumi. I’m a Voice Actress. You guys?” She asks.

Yoshi holds a hand up. “I know you heard Muri call me Yoshi, but my real name is Yu Shitou. But it’d be kinda weird to call me Yu, as I’d understand. My ma named me since she’s from Asia, can’t remember where specifically at the moment. Super broad, yeah, but hey it is what it is. I’m known for my glassblowing masterpieces!” He says, his hands going here and there to accentuate his words. 

Sayori nods as Yoshi’s companion speaks. “I’m sure they’re really pretty... My name is Muripei Oumara, I’m Super High School Level Expeditioner. I get a lot of comments, like from Yitureh, about me looking ‘exotic’. I’m sorry, but it gets kind of old!” She pouts slightly, earning a pat on the head from Yoshi. 

All of them look at the third member of their little party. Sayori expectantly nods toward her. “Hey, you’ve been kind of quiet. What about you?” 

Sayori waits as she looks around at them, then stands up a little taller. “My name is Inku Crocker. I’m the Baking Heiress. I’m going to own all baking things under the Crocker name once I’m out of here. Till then, it’s nice to meet you.” She gives a polite smile. 

“Well then, great! Let’s go see who else we can wrangle up.” Muripei tugs at Yoshi, who goes along willingly. Inku nods at Sayori and they both follow, going toward the mass of people gathered at the stairs again. Seems like introductions would have to wait.

Everyone was murmuring and whispering as they approached. The four people merged into the crowd, Sayori shuffling to get a front view beside Lavi. He was tense and was obviously very uncomfortable. She taps him and gets his attention silently.

“Did you not see that, Sayori? Someone just showed up, then disappeared again. I don’t like it.” Lavi says.

Sayori shook her head, looking around them. “Did everyone see it but us?” She nods back to the others she was with. 

Lavi shrugged. “Seems so. I don’t really know what else to say on the matter. It’s just unsettling to those that did see it.”

Just as he spoke, a spike of static entered the air, making someone behind them yelp and almost everyone having to rub down their now charged bodies. Sayori looked up from her hair that was now splayed across her face only to gasp loudly.

Everyone else quieted and looked toward the same direction. There stood a person, or what could only barely be called it. They were feminine in body shape, but had no real distinctions with features. They were only a monochromatic version of what would be a human body, black and white split right down their middle. Their joints were obviously metallic and there were haphazard seams of bolts lining their body, silently keeping them together. Their hair was a mess that looked like it was shocked over and over just to leave a permanent fray to it. Their face stuck in an eerie grin, only a mold of what would be teeth visible behind black lips that pushed up against their blank eyes.  
Everyone was silent as this figure stood in front of them. Then sound came out of the machine, matched with movement of exaggerated welcome.

“Hello! And Welcome. To Hopes Peak - Academy! My sincerest apologies to those I startled, or made upset, by my little - arrangements. I wanted you all to feel close because this is YOUR, new, class!” 

Sayori gagged a little. Their voice was so… Icky. It reminded her of the lingering burn of what would be her favorite flavored cold medicine that it was unfortunately paired with. 

After a moment of shocked and confused silence, Sayori heard a shuffle and was bumped. She moved to the side and looked up, seeing the large dark-skinned man come forward. He taps her shoulder and mutters an apology, then holds a finger up with a stumped expression toward the robot. 

“So- So wait a minute- Whatddafuckareyou?” His finger spun around as he circled his wrist, his neck lowering quickly for emphasis. Sayori heard some giggles, probably from Muripei. 

The machine tilted their head. “I don’t understand. I’m your teacher, obviously!” 

Lavi reaches up to tap his chin, then raise his hand politely. The ‘teacher’ makes a gurgling, clicking noise, supposedly a giggle at Lavi. She points to him and he nods. 

He takes his glasses off and looks down before lifting his head again to speak. “So, if you’re our teacher, what classes will we be studying in? Also... What do we, ehem... Call you?” He asks uncomfortably. 

A couple of whirs and processing sounds before they artificially blink. “Well... We, here, have several class types that you can indulge in during school... Hours. Of the day. In weekdays. There are categories that fit each of your - Individual, interests, and titles. So, as such, we have: Swimming, costume and make up rooms, a stage, comforting relaxation stations, a stunt room, blacksmith station, computer lab for research, and plenty of outdoors recreation spots for any of your needs! Al-Al-Al....”

Their voice maintained a high pitch with elevator-music tempo, but chills went through Sayori’s ponytails when they reached the end of their sentence. The machines whole body language changed instantaneously. 

They lowered their heads and looked around crookedly, seemingly into every students eyes. “There are things you must do, to unlock- unlock- unlock- certain portions of the outdoors, which hold more of this,” They pause. “BeeeaaaUUtiful campus.” The last part comes out as a slight screech.

Everyone stayed silent in waiting, circled around this sinister machine.  
“You, my, my, students, will have to preform one extra credit course in order to graduate... A course in, killing. Kill. Do not be caught. Kill. Kill!” 

Sayori and many others gasp. The now hostile machine’s body clips to a pose, legs together, head tilted impossibly, arms raised to look like balance scales, a disturbing smile somehow bent onto their face.

“Kill one of your classmates. And if you’re caught, you, are, held back, so to say...! Preserved, stationary, halted in gruesome, gruesome - ways!” They continue.

Sayori’s senses were on point at the moment. She stared down this robot, this non human thing, that was telling a group of teenagers to kill each other... 

‘Is... Is this what happened at the old school?’ She thought, knowing fully well what her future will now be.


End file.
